(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a golfing aid and to a golfing aid which comprises guide maps for a golf course, by which a person can accurately grasp the configuration of a course at which he plays golf for the first time and, thereby, appropriately make judgments of the shots he should play.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At a course where a person plays golf for the first time, that person often cannot gain a good score because he does not know the state of the "ups" and "downs" of the course or because there is a pond or a bunker of which he is not aware and which is out of sight.
In view of the above, it is known for golf courses to be shown by illustration; however, the illustration merely shows the three-dimensional course in a planar fashion. Thus, by referring to this illustration, the slanting state of the course cannot be determined, the location and the size of natural features on the earth, such as woods, cannot be accurately grasped, and the distance is not correctly shown.